Rubix Cube
by GlitteringSnow
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. Or you throw the lemons back in life's face. Rebecca Forest finds out which one she would do as her life gets turned upside down when she and her fellow young offenders get hit by lightning.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Jitters**

A wolf whistle pierced the air as Rebecca wandered towards the community center her head snapped up and she glared at the curly-haired boy who was leering at her. He was smoking a cigarette while leaning on the door to the entrance.

She sighed as she realised she would have to walk past him to get in, licking her lips she tilted her head back before just going for it. Awkwardly walking towards him, he started smiling at her thinking she was coming to talk to him. She laughed as she side-stepped him, eyes darting forward as she opened the door.

"Hey!" An Irish voice called from behind her, Rebecca sighed before turning around to face the boy.

"Yes?" She spoke with a soft voice that revealed how tired she was.

"What are you doing here?" He took another drag of his cigarette blowing the smoke away from their faces.

"I'm here to do my community service." She answered, slowly trying to walk away from him.

"Well you're in luck sweetheart, so am I!" He grinned at her before putting his arm around her shoulder, stomping on the rest of his cigarette and pulled her forward as he began to walk. "My name's Nathan. Nathan Young."

Rebecca cast a look up at him, his curly hair bouncing with every step. "I'm Rebecca." She mumbled.

"Rebecca? Mind if I call you Becky?" He didn't give her a chance to reply as he walked over to one of the walls that held a list of names, finding his he ticked it off, and then thinking twice ticked hers off aswell. "Shall we?" He asked, making a sweeping motion towards the changing room doors.

Rebecca was a little uncomfortable that they didn't have separate changing rooms for boys and girls but didn't say anything as she followed him in. She was relieved to notice that she wasn't the only girl, there were two others. One was scraping her hair back into the tightest pony tail she'd ever seen and the other was primping herself in front of the mirror.

She hadn't realised she's been staring until the girl caught her eye in the mirror, Rebecca turned away and came face to face with Nathan who was holding up an orange jump suit for her.

"Guessed your size sweetheart." He gave her body a once over before smacking his lips, Rebecca's face flushed as she walked over to a free locker. She took the keys out of the lock and opened it, she shoved her bag into the top shelf and starting getting changed. At this point three other boys walked in, she turned to cover herself a bit more but gave up once she noticed that she was surrounded.

No one was looking at her anyway.

She rolled the bottoms of the slightly too big jumpsuit so that her converse were showing more. She rearranged her wristbands and decided to put her hair up, grabbing a hair band and shuffling over to the mirror she shoved it up quickly, not bothering to make it look good. What was the point?

She heard chewing behind her and looked into the mirror to see that the girl who was primping herself earlier was staring at her.

"Um, hello?" She turned to face the girl.

She popped her gum and nodded. "You alright? I'm Alisha."

"Rebecca." She mumbled, moving over as Alisha came back to the mirror re-adjusting her jumpsuit once more. Rebecca felt very insecure standing next to this beautiful girl, before she could dwell on it for too long however Nathan came back, pushing his head in between the two girls.

"Becky! You're such a girl, taking too long to get dressed." She opened her mouth but he shushed her. "Don't worry I forgive you, time to get down and dirty." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and led her out of the changing rooms, she could hear a few giggles behind her and felt her face burning as she tried to keep up with his long legs.

Once they got outside she managed to untangle herself from him and let out a sigh of relief, she wasn't used to this much attention from boys. She was used to being ignored.

She stood against the railing and crossed her arms, her foot frantically tapping on the floor as she waiting to get this day over with. It wasn't long before the rest of the young offenders made their way outside and they all stood in a line. Rebecca was thankful that Nathan didn't get another chance to talk to her because she'd already done her daily quota of socialization.

She sent sidelong glances at the rest of the group, realising that she'd managed to stand next to Nathan again. She ignored him as a man appeared in front of them.

"Right. I'm Tony and I'm your probation worker. You all know why you're here, to do some good in society. To give something back." Rebecca nervously moved from one foot to the other, she didn't mean to tune him out but she just couldn't focus on his words. She stared as his lips were moving but there was no real sound coming out.

She snapped out of it when she heard a phone ring, she watched as Alisha answered it with no concern about the rising anger of the probation worker. Rebecca bit her lip as she watched the exchange, there was no real need for Nathan to join in when he did. Perhaps he felt that he wasn't getting enough attention?

"Hey!" A hand was waved in front of her face and she refocused on the face in front of her, smiling slightly as the beaming face of Nathan encouraged her to get back to reality.

"Sorry." She muttered, leaning backwards a bit so he wasn't as close to her face. He mockingly frowned when he noticed her maintaining the distance but he was soon distracted when one of the other boys starting to act aggressive towards him. Rebecca giggled as she watched the scene, her giggles were infectious enough for everyone else to start laughing.

Tony managed to get the two boys away from one another, Nathan was laughing as he picked up a few of the paint cans and starting walking in the direction Tony was shouting at him to go to.

"Grab me a paintbrush will you sweetheart." He shouted back to me, the girl with her hair scraped back turned to me.

"Do you know him?" She asked in her very interesting accent, Rebecca didn't want to say that it sounded chavy but there was no other word to explain it. Rebecca shook her head.

"I've only met him today." The girl nudged Rebecca causing her to drop one of the paintbrushes. The girl scooped it up and walked backwards so they were still facing one another.

"I'm Kelly by the way."

"Rebecca."

"Hey Sweetheart! I need a paintbrush if I want to get this bullshit over and done with!" Both heads shot to where Nathan was standing by the lake, hands on his hips as though he was getting annoyed although both knew that the last thing he wanted to do was actual work. Rebecca sighed before accepting the paintbrush back off the blonde and scampering over to him.

"Thanks." He said as he was handed his new tool, he wrapped an arm round her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, Rebecca blushed and avoided everyone's gaze before settling down at a bench and began to paint.

* * *

AN: So what do we think? I'd been watching the new episodes of misfits and then decided to go back to the beginning. I thought to myself that there just were not enough Nathan stories on here because he will forever be my favourite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Heads Up**

Rebecca would often look back at this moment in her life and wonder how exactly it happened, it wasn't a normal storm that was for sure, it was something completely different. She would never understand how it changed them all, how it changed her life. It was a warm summers day, the clouds came from nowhere, it just didn't make any sense.**  
**

She was nudged gently in the side by Nathan who winked at her, once she'd gotten out of his hug he'd taken one of the paintbrushes from her and opened up the cans of paint. She was wondering why he was being so nice to her, it was something she wasn't used to, usually people were either mean or just didn't notice her. She imagined the shy boy on the end felt the same, he seemed to be curling in on himself, hoping desperately not to be noticed by the loud mouthed Irish boy.

Rebecca dipped her brush in the paint and swiped it across the wood, smearing white all over it. "Would you look at that, you're a regular little artist aren't you!" Nathan grinned at her and jokingly flicked his paintbrush at her, she was immediately speckled with white paint.

She groaned. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime love." He leered at her, she blushed realising what he meant and turned away from him, catching Kelly's eyes in the process. He seemed to realise that he'd scared her off a bit and turned his attention to some of the other people around. Rebecca jumped when one of the boys on the end starting shouting about paint on his hat, his fury amounted to a spilt paint can and a pushed over trolley.

Nathan chuckled before turning his attention to Kelly. "So I'm guessing shop lifting?" He asked her. "No?

"Don't act like you know me cause you don't." She snapped.

"I'm just making conversation. This is a chance to network with other young offenders. We should be swapping tips. Brainstorming." He softened his voice. "Come on, what did you do?"

"This girl called me a slag so I just got into a fight." Rebecca wasn't one to judge but she could totally imagine this in her head.

"Was this on the Jeremy Kyle show?" Nathan jokingly asked.

"No it was down Argos." She snapped.

"Argos?" Nathan nodded like this was a perfectly normal occurence. "You know you should have grabbed those little pens and jabbed it in her eye." Kelly sneered at him, while Rebecca just looked down continuing her painting.

It wasn't long before Nathan moved onto his next victim the shy boy on the end who he'd thoughtfully named 'Weird Kid'. Rebecca ignored him for some small talk with Kelly. They were interrupted when the poor boy got so riled up he blurted out his crime to Nathan, who stopped the weird grunting he was doing.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked.

"Me?" Nathan gave Rebecca a quick glance which she ignored. "I was done for eating some pick 'n' mix."

She couldn't help the snort that came out of her mouth. "They actually arrest people for that?" She stood up to face him better, her face showing her surprise when Nathan wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

"It would appear so." His face was dangerously close to hers and his eyes kept flickering down to her lips. Rebecca's breath was coming faster than it ever had before, she got a grip of herself pulled back, not getting very far because Nathan wouldn't let her go.

"Um, if you're both down having eye-sex could you get back to helping the rest of us out." Kelly smirked, loving the way that Rebecca's face was engulfed in a blush, if only her friends were that easy to embarrass. Nathan slowly let her go, making sure to let his hands trail along her waist, Rebecca was determined to ignore the goosebumps that appeared all over her arms.

This is the moment that Rebecca would remember for the rest of her life, this was the moment when things began to get weird. It wasn't the probation worker that worried her at the moment it was the ominous dark clouds that had all of a sudden blocked out the sun.

"What is going on with this weather?" Nathan asked, ignoring Kelly's comment about his crime being bollocks.

"How'd that happen?" Still jumpy, Rebecca's heart sped up at the voice that appeared behind them, she calmed when she realised it was just the probation worker. He was looking at the spilt paint can. "I mean, you've been here five minutes. It's painting benches." He looked at them all with disbelief, wondering how they could have messed up a task so simple a monkey could have done it. "How'd you screw that up?" He asked the grinning Nathan. "You tell me cause I've got _no _idea."

They all jumped out of their skin when a massive chunk of ice fell from the sky and landed on one of the cars behind Tony. An array of curses left the group as they screamed. Rebecca for one was almost of the floor having crouched so low when the ice hit. She shakily stood back up properly looking around wildly for any sign that ice was going to fall on top of them.

"What's going on?" Kelly demanded in her no nonsense tone but no one answered, because no one knew.

Tony turned and saw the car that had been hit. "That's my car." He said in complete shock.

Nathan breathed out a chuckle. "Classic." Another chunk of ice fell and landed in the lake behind them, Rebecca felt the cold water go straight through her jumpsuit and onto her skin, she let out a shaky breath as everyone screamed. "Ok, so i'm a little bit freaked out." Nathan told everyone.

"What is that!" Everyone turned to see the horrible looking storm cloud coming their way. Rebecca noticed that the shy boy was filming everything, and as luck would have it another chunk of ice fell and landed in the dumpster that he was standing right in front of. He scrambled backwards straight into Rebecca who helped steady him.

"Alright let's get everyone inside." Tony called. "Move!" Rebecca didn't need any more prompting, although she felt her hand being grabbed by Nathan who immediately began pulling her behind him, he obviously could tell that he was a faster runner than she was. They dodged loads of ice falling around them and ran like death was on their heels to the community centre, they didn't stop until they were right outside the doors.

Once they were there they had to wait for Tony to open the door, but under all of the pressure and shouting from the young offenders he couldn't get the right key. It wasn't until he lost his cool and shouted at them that they were hit.

Rebecca had never felt an experience quite like it, it was like fire was running through her veins and it all of a sudden stopped. She was on the floor where she had been sent flying lying in between Nathan and Alisha. Everyone was groaning and Rebecca joined in when her body started aching. She couldn't find the energy to sit up until she heard Kelly speaking.

"I feel really weird."

"That'll be the lightning."

Rebecca felt really faint, she'd just been hit by lightning. "We should be dead." That didn't help her situation, she could feel her face pale more than it already was. She managed to pull herself so that she was leaning backwards on her arms, blinking furiously.

"A little reassurance might be nice, you know. You're fine, looking good." Nathan spoke, clearly feeling out of it.

"Wanker." All of them looked at Tony like he was off his face.

"Did he just call me a wanker?" Nathan asked in shock. "Hey, hello?"

"Is everyone alright?"

Alisha glared at him. "We could have died, you dick."

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked, watching as he stretched his face. "You're acting like a freak."

"Maybe we should just call it a day." Tony didn't give them much of a chance to reply as he got up and walked straight into the community center without giving them a second glance. Rebecca didn't have too much time to wonder why he was being a weirdo because Nathan had decided it was time for her to get up and tugged her to her feet.

"Thanks." He gave her a wide grin, smiling when he saw her slight blush which she cursed herself for.

Once she managed to reduce the blush on her face she followed Kelly and Alisha back into the changing room, hearing the boys also following. She opened her locker and picked out her clothes from earlier. She rubbed her arms, feeling a few grazes on them which stung, pulling back her sleeve she noticed one or two were bleeding. Sighing she pulled the jumpsuit off and grabbed her top ignoring the fact that there were other people in the room and finished getting changed quickly.

The boys finished changing before the girls and they went outside leaving Rebecca less self conscious about what they may have seen on her. She walked into one of the adjoining bathrooms and rinsed her arms, hissing when a few rocks came out leaving her arm stinging more than it was.

Satisfied there was nothing else in her cuts she walked back to her locker in time to see Kelly advancing towards Alisha who looked scared and confused. Alisha backed into her locker door, slamming it shut and speed walked out leaving her and Kelly to awkwardly look at each other.

'I wonder what that was about?' Rebecca thought to herself, grabbing her bag out of her locker. She spun around to see Kelly standing right behind her, scaring her into hitting the back of her head against the locker.

"Did you just say somethin'?" Kelly asked, her eyes narrowing at the smaller girl.

Rebecca shook her head, gulping. "No." She shut her locker, gave a nervous smile and walked out. Something was up with that girl. When we saw the rest of the group she noticed that they were all leaving, and not wanting to wait for their probation worker by herself she followed after them. Keeping care to stay slightly behind so that they wouldn't talk to her.

Upon reaching her street she split off from the fractured group and walked towards her house, not noticing Nathan watching her walk away. She jogged up to her front door and slid the key into the lock, turning it slightly to open the door she pushed it open and walked inside.

Throwing her bag to the floor, she looked around for her mother. Not seeing her anywhere she went straight to the fridge and got herself a drink, she wiped the sweat from her forehead, feeling as though she was burning up inside. The ice cold drink didn't help at all and she noticed that there was some steam rising from the bottle.

She dropped it to the floor with a gasp and backed away from it. She touched the kitchen counter and winced at the ice cold feel it had, she released it and looked at her hands. Her breaths came out shakily as she wondered what was going on.

Her eyes drooped as she hyperventilated and she fell to the floor. Staring at the ceiling that now had some very interesting patterns on it, she gave into the darkness that was threatening to consume her.

* * *

**AN: So tell me what you guys think, I love all feedback :) Have any of you managed to guess her power? I tried to give a clue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Normality**

Rebecca groaned and stretched as she came to, remembering what had happened the night before. First she had been hit by lighting with the other offenders and then something freaky was going on with the water she'd picked up. This was what her life had been reduced to, making water steam for no reason. Getting up from her position on the floor she stumbled before regaining her balance on the corner on the table in front of her, she held on to it like a life line.

She eventually let go, turning to run up the stairs and pull herself together for the day.

Throwing on the first clothes she touched, Rebecca glanced at the clock before running down the stairs and out of the door. In her panic that she was going to be late she didn't notice the small flame that left her hand, not big enough to cause any damage or burn down the flat, but enough that she should have felt it. What she did instead was flick her hand, thinking that there was something on it, sending that small spark into the doormat where it left a tiny hole.

Rebecca was thankful that she lived close enough to the community center that she didn't have to get the bus. She arrived in time to see the probation worker taking everyone's phones, she felt her pockets and realized she'd forgotten to put it in her pocket. Tony had turned to face her once he'd taken Nathan's phone.

"Phone." He held his hand out. "Now." He basically growled at her.

"I don't have it." She tried to look as truthful as possible, she really didn't like the look of anger on his face as he snorted at her answer.

"Of course you don't. Give me your phone now or go to my office."

"I don't have it." She turned out her pockets, but this didn't placate him at all. It seemed to make him angrier.

"My office!" She gaped at him, then looked behind him at the rest of the group who seemed to find her situation very amusing, all apart from Simon that is.

"But I'm telling the truth!" She was so close to stomping her feet. Tony closed his eyes and took what appeared be an ineffective calming breath.

When he opened his eyes again, they were tinged slightly red and scared her enough to go to his office without further complaint. Looking back, Nathan blew her a kiss with a very smug smirk on his face. She pushed the doors of the community center open with a lot more force than necessary, causing the doors to hit the other side with a bang, and practically stomped towards Tony's office. She went in and sat on the sofa facing the desk.

It didn't take long for him to come after her. He took great care to not slam the door, closing it deceptively gently before going to sit on the chair behind the desk. Rebecca slumped against the sofa, really not in the mood for any of this and hoped that she would be let go from this awkward situation soon enough. She never thought she'd be jealous of the other offenders but at that moment she would have given anything to be one of them.

"So." He pulled out a slip of yellow paper. "Refusal to cooperate. That adds another three weeks on to your community service."

Rebecca shot up. "What! But I'm telling the truth!" He silenced her with the worst thing,are she'd ever been on the receiving end of. She gulped.

A loud bang was heard outside and Tony quickly got out of the chair to see what it was, taking her chances Rebecca got up and reached over the desk, grabbing the small piece of paper and sitting back down as quickly as possible. Luck was on her side when he didn't notice her. He was gripping the edges of the doorway tight enough that it had to be causing him pain, but he didn't seem to notice. He turned back around when she made a small noise and shook his head almost as if he was twitching, going back to his desk it was as if he had forgotten why she was even there jerking his head to one side he motioned for her to leave.

She didn't want to push her luck by staying longer, not that she wanted to stay there so she bolted towards the door. She joined the others who were already getting changed, she sighed before heading to her locker and opening the door. Grabbing the horrific jumpsuit she pulled it on for the second time in her life and slammed the door shut when she was done. Rebecca really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so she headed out, grabbing a bucket and taking it to fill with water.

She could hear the others following her and she felt when Nathan slung his arm over her shoulders. She shrugged him off, feeling too hot for anyone to touch her right now. Taking her bucket she waited until a few of the others were ready to go and followed them to the graffiti they had been standing in front of earlier. She placed the bucket on the floor and took the sponge that Simon offered her.

And then she started scrubbing.

It was dull work made duller with Alisha and Curtis flirting on the end. Rebecca rolled her eyes and carried on working, feeling herself start to sweat already. Usually it took a lot longer and a lot more heat before she would even begin to feel hot, she shook her head, maybe she was coming down with something.

"You know after the storm did any of yous feel weird?" Kelly asked, scrubbing away at her section of the wall.

Nathan immediately turned to face her. "Yeah, I had this strange tingling sensation in my anus." Kelly shot him a revolted look, before turning to Simon as if he'd said something.

"What, did you feel weird?"

"What you don't want to hear about my anus?" He grabbed his arse with both hands and blew a kiss at Rebecca. "You do, don't you love?"

She sighed and flicked water at him. "Believe it or not, no, not really."

He tutted and went back to the wall.

Simon hesitated obviously waiting to see if he was going to be interrupted again before turning to her, hand still holding his brush to the wall. "Something happened."

"What's that? Squeak up." Nathan smirked seemingly deciding that it was his job to be as annoying as possible today. Rebecca just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Something happened to me," said Simon quietly, not looking at anyone in particular but stopping scrubbing none the less.

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan asked scathingly, his eyes lit up as they stared at his prey. "Hi-Hi!" He sang horribly, pointing his scrubber at Simon.

Kelly whirled around "Shut up!" She screamed, Nathan sneered at her before turning away.

She turned back to Simon "What happened?"

"It's nothing," Simon flattened down his hair nervously making himself look slightly more insane than usual. His eyes were intense as they looked at Kelly for a few more seconds before retreating back into his little shell that he seemed unable to break free from.

Rebecca bent down to get more water for her scrubber and almost fell over when Kelly pushed past her to knock Nathan over. She raised her eyebrows as she watched Kelly storm off in the direction of the community center.

"What was that for?" He shouted at her back, rubbing his arm where he was pushed. He made a face as he turned to Rebecca and then pointed at her, after making the universal sign that she was crazy. Rebecca snorted and privately thought that although that was a bit strange Nathan probably deserved it, even though he hadn't actually done anything for once.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing Rebecca put down her brush, she looked at Curtis and Alisha who were doing nothing and then in the direction in which Kelly had disappeared to.

"I've had enough. Who says we take a break, yeah?" Immediately the others dropped their brushes and made their way back inside, all except for Simon who seemed uneasy about leaving their work but after a look from Nathan he dropped his brush as well, and followed them inside.

The boys went into the rec room but Rebecca decided to follow Alisha onto the sofas near the front door. Alisha got a bottle of water from the vending machine and took a few sips before sitting on the sofa and turning to face her fellow young offender.

"What did you get done for?" She asked curiously, seemingly not understanding how someone who looked at unassuming as Rebecca managed to get herself into trouble.

Rebecca sighed and leaned back against the cushion of the sofa. "It's really stupid, but I really wanted to see this band at one of the bigger clubs down town." Alisha nodded. "You're not supposed to go behind the actual staging area because of some health and safety issue or some crap like that but anyway I wanted to see them up close because I'd gone all that way there was no chance that I was leaving without something to remember it by. So I go behind the door and some security dude's there and he starts shouting and me. I ignore him and run into another door, what I don't realise is this is the control center for all of the lighting and stuff so I accidentally pressed all these buttons when I tripped and a load of the staging and lights came down, so I was charged with criminal damage but I was just lucky that no one got hurt." She said of this very quickly, not wanting to relive the moment when she was arrested. "At least I got something to remember them by, community service."

Alisha chuckled. Rebecca was just about to ask what she was here for but the boys came back and settled around them. She must have been talking for longer than she thought. Nathan was banging on the vending machine, expecting it to give him free drinks.

Alisha turned her attention on Curtis, surprise surprise. "When I was in sixth form you came to my school." She pointed her water bottle at him. "You gave this big talk about athletics and all your medals and that.

At this point Nathan dropped into one of the wheelchairs and wheeled himself over to the sofa where the two girls were sat. "So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics?" He smirked. Rebecca kicked his chair lightly in an attempt to shut him up but he just winked at her.

"Funny." Curtis snarled.

"I heard he was dealing crack," said Alisha nonchalantly, turning to lie on her back with her head leaning on Rebecca's leg who had also gotten more comfortable with both legs resting on the table in front of her.

Curtis turned to her eyes wide as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What?! I wasn't dealing crack!"

"No, no, paper said it was steroids," said Nathan who was grinning away in his wheelchair.

Alisha pulled a face at Curtis, slyly looking down. "That stuff will shrivel your dick."

"It wasn't steroids!" Curtis shouted. "I'm not a cheat! That stuff in the papers was bullshit."

"Yeah, so what was it then?" Alisha demanded.

All eyes were on Curtis who closed his eyes as he lent back against the wall. He opened his eyes as he explained his story, feeling more and more upset with everything "I got caught with a little bit of coke. Alright? I messed up one time." Nathan smirked at his luck whereas Alisha turned to face him properly.

"Nobody gets community service for possession," She insisted, eyes practically burning a hole in the boy.

"If it was anyone else, they'd of got a caution," said Curtis. "I get two hundred hours community service and a two year ban from athletics! They said, because of my 'profile' they needed to 'send a message'." He ran a hand over his face before snapping his head up at what Nathan said next.

"You let yourself down," His eyes practically threw fire at Nathan, who looked delighted that he'd got a reaction, both from Curtis and Alisha who was now giggling. "You let the kids down, you let your parents down-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Curtis snapped, he lunged at Nathan who didn't have time to defend himself as he was hauled up by his jumpsuit "All I ever did was train! You know nothing! I shouldn't even fucking be here!" He wrapped his hands tighter around Nathans throat to get a better grip.

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair!" Nathan said, still laughing slightly.

Luckily for his Curtis seemed to decide that he wasn't worth it, he let go of the Irish boy with a curse and a force that was enough to push the wheelchair backwards. Nathan took this all in stride of course and wheeled himself forwards once more.

There was a bit of an awkward silence that Alisha decided to break. "Do you wanna know what I got done for?"

Nathan snorted. "No, not really." He chirped, wheeling closer to Rebecca who he could see was zoning out slightly. He was just about to poke her when she came back down to earth and glared at him, he gave her a blinding smile but that didn't stop her from pushing his wheelchair away from her. Nathan pouted as Alisha started her story.

Rebecca didn't know what was worse, the fact that she had to listen to the stupidest story that had probably ever been told or that she had to watch Alisha give her water bottle a blow job. Rebecca couldn't speak for the boys as they were all staring at Alisha with wide open mouths and hands covering their trousers, she wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all but the mood was ruined when Kelly dove through the door, making them all jump, landing on her face before crawling upwards towards them.

She regained her footing and looked at them all with desperate expressions. "He's gonna kill us!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Kelly face planted on the floor, Rebecca giggled as she lay there for a few seconds before springing back up and locking the doors quickly. She did look kind of ridiculous with her make-up smudged all around her eyes and her ponytail was not so tight as it was this morning making her look a little oriental.

As she spun around she was greeted with the sound of Nathan's laughter. "Nice entrance, very dramatic!" He clapped his hands together and laughed once more at the look on Kelly's face. She looked completely terrified but none of us were paying attention to that, the face plant she'd just performed took away all credibility.

"The probation worker's gone mental! 'He's just attacked me!" Kelly shouted, an arm waving about like it had a mind of its own. Rebecca exchanged looks with Alisha, both of us were obviously thinking the same thing, Kelly had gone off the deep end. "Something really weird is happening! I'm hearing these voices in me head! It's like I can hear wot people are thinking!"

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha teased, still holding that godforsaken water bottle. Rebecca moved away from her slightly.

"The storm, the lightning! I dunno, it's just done something to us!" shouted Kelly, giving each of us a look. Rebecca shook my head at her, nothing had happened to her that she was aware of. She was just going to have to come down from whatever high she was on.

"Okay. If you can hear our thoughts," Nathan had his thinking face on, which Rebecca had come to know meant very bad news and that Kelly definitely shouldn't be getting her hopes that he was going to believe her, like she appeared to. "What am I thinking...now?"

She narrowed her eyes at him as she reeled backwards. "You think it's bullshit!"

He made a face and scoffed. "Course I think it's bullshit, you don't need to be a mind reader to know that!"

Kelly's eyes suddenly widened as she looked down at him. "Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"It was the storm! The strange tingling sensation in my anus has spread through my body and now…I can't feel my legs." Nathan put one of his hands on his legs to try and make his story more believable but by the angry look in Kelly's eyes he was probably going to be hit soon. "Ow! Jesus!" And there it was, Kelly hit him in the shins.

Rebecca laughed at the two of them, Kelly turned to her with a glare while Nathan gave her a wink. It was at this point that Curtis decided to speak up. "Wait. What do you mean, the probation worker attacked you?"

"This does sound like complete shit," Rebecca nodded along with Alisha's statement.

"He is out there and he chased me!" Kelly shouted, pointing at the door once more.

"Sorry Kelly, but none of us were there. It does sound completely made up, I don't know why you would but-"

"Something's happened to me to!" Rebecca was cut off by Simon, they all turned to look at him and when he realised this he seemed to shrink in on himself.

"Did you pop your cherry?" Nathan asked as he spun away from Kelly to give Simon his full attention. "Ah, we're all very happy for you!"

Rebecca groaned loudly at Nathan's statement as everyone else rolled their eyes, it was like he physically couldn't keep his mouth shut. Rebecca almost didn't notice him rolling towards the sofa, almost. She narrowed her eyes at him when he came too close to her, so she pushed him away.

"Earlier on when we were in the locker room" He paused for what appeared to be his attempt at what he thought was dramatic effect. "I was invisible!" he stated. "I turned invisible!" Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows as she looked away from where she was focused on the back of Nathan's wheelchair so that I could push it away from me easily and looked at Simon.

Did he say what I thought he did? Rebecca thought to herself before turning back to Simon.

Curtis chewed on the inside of his cheek before he scoffed. "So, she's psychic and you can turn invisible? That seems likely."

Nathan perked up. "Yeah, did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance?"

"You were all there!" Simon said, desperate for us to believe him.

Alisha made a face from where she was sat, having slid down to lie on her back. Rebecca huffed before standing up, she was still holding the water bottle. "Er, I think we might have noticed you vanishing into thin air!"

"You didn't!" Simon gestured with one hand. "I was standing right there! You didn't see me!" His voice was starting to waver, and rising in pitch. Nathan wheeled himself away from Rebecca and closer to Simon, sensing weakness.

"Go on then, turn invisible" Nathan taunted, he had a manic gleam in his eye that the rest of them could see but unfortunately Simon couldn't. He started groaning and twisting his head this way and that and quite frankly looked like he was either straining to have a shit or about to go into some kind of fit. Rebecca was starting to feel sorry for him and what Nathan did next made it so much worse.

"Oh my God! He's disappeared!"

Simon then looked at the rest of them, probably trying to figure out if Nathan was lying and when he didn't see anything to tell him he was lying, he waved a hand in front of his face, smiling slightly and managing to look a tad insane. "Can't you see me?"

Nathan remained staring at a fixed point in the middle of Simon's chest, and when he did speak it was very quietly, as if in awe. "No." He then threw his empty stolen can at Simon's head and continued speaking in the same voice only slightly louder. "You're invisible!" Rebecca giggled quietly to herself, feeling a little bad for Simon as he now went back to his normal self, seeing how much people were taking the mick out of him, he retreated back into his shell.

"You two are hilarious." Nathan stated, before wheeling back over to the door but before he could get anywhere Kelly stepped in front of him again and rested both her hands on the armrests of the wheelchair. "Keep taking that medication!" He joked as she leant down to stare at him.

"Don't go out there! He'll kill you!" She shouted in his face, he closed his eyes to avoid any stray spit that may make its way onto his face. He turned his face Rebecca's way so that when he opened them he was staring straight at her, he winked.

"Of course he will, cause he's such a badass!"

"Don't!" She screamed before he could get out of the chair.

"She's telling the truth!"

Rebecca blinked before turning towards Curtis, when did he suddenly come into this? He was supposed to be against the crazies at this point.

"And you know this how?" Nathan asked, his face the picture of disbelief as he turned to Curtis, "I suppose you're psychic now, too?"

"All this!" Curtis randomly spun his hand around to point at all of us. "It's already happened! I opened that door. The probation worker…he killed you," he said to Kelly. "You were right there. You were dead. Everything froze. You were all just standing there. Time went backwards!" He was panting heavily by the end of his little speech and Rebecca didn't know whether to believe him or not, what were the odds the three of them were pulling a prank?

"What are you saying, what, you turned back time?" demanded Alisha as she finally sat up properly and loosened her hold on the water bottle.

"This just gets better by the second!" Nathan scoffed, actually getting off his arse to investigate for himself, Rebecca crept forwards to get a better look and almost jumped when Curtis continued to speak.

"Everything happened again! Exactly the same!" Curtis insisted. "I'm telling you, do not open that door! No!"

He sounded so urgent that Rebecca started to believe him, she moved to stop Nathan opening the door, she didn't get a good feeling about it and with good reason. He barely opened it before he slammed it shut again, he turned and leant against it with his eyes wide.

"He's right! The probation worker's gone mental!" He scrambled away from the door when something hit the other side. As he made it over to the rest of them, Rebecca was able to see the giant form of their burly probation worker, Tony she recalled his name was, that was trying with all his might to get in and according to Kelly, he was trying to kill them.

Unbeknownst to her, Rebecca's fingers were starting to light a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

They stood there as they saw the reflection of the probation worker throw itself at the door in a desperate attempt to get in and get to them. Rebecca was still unaware that the tips of her fingers were flaming slightly, if she touched anyone they were sure to get burnt but luckily for her the attention was drawn away from her as Alisha spoke up.

"Maybe he's on crystal meth, my friend Chloe did it once and she wanted to shag her own brother." She paused. "And he's really ugly."

"We should call the police." Curtis suggested.

"He took our phone." Simon reminded him, Rebecca winced, that could be slightly problematic. She cursed the probation worker for being smart enough to take their only modes of communication, even though she of course hadn't even had hers in the first place, but still one of the others would have.

She stepped back as the probation worker threw himself at the glass door again; she felt someone standing close behind her but didn't take her eyes of the door to see who it was. But then all of a sudden it stopped, he appeared to have given up.

"It's stopped." Simon spoke the obvious, breaking the tense silence.

"Do you think we should check to see if he's still there?" Rebecca asked weakly, not moving from her position.

"No, no." Nathan started. "That's the worst possible suggestion I've ever heard. As soon as you open the door. Bamn! He's gonna chop your head off." He had turned her to face him so he could whisper the last part into her ear. She scowled at him, believing that although he was trying to help he still looked scared shitless and was trying to make himself feel better with humour, albeit dark humour.

Alisha had ignored the two of them completely and turned to Kelly, completely pissed. "You dickhead! Why did you come back here? You should have gone for help."

She shrank back as Kelly advanced on her, face tight. "What do you know bitch!"

Alisha wasn't scared enough to stop her retort. "Shut up, you chav."

This appeared to be the worst thing she could have said to Kelly as it sent her off on a rant. "You know if you call me a chav one more time I'll kick you so hard in the cunt, your mum will feel it."

Rebecca was completely baffled at the threat but it appeared that she wasn't the only one as Nathan soon spoke up. "Her mum'll feel it? How does that work exactly?"

His voice set Kelly off on another rant, not that Rebecca could blame her. Everyone seemed to be against her when all she had tried to do was help them. "He tried to kill me! I came back to warn you lot and I could of left you. I'm sick of every single one of you judging me so you can all just fuck off!" She shouted the last part, but Rebecca got the feeling it was more directed at Alisha.

There as a small silence before Rebecca felt like she was getting anxious, her palms were beginning to sweat. She rubbed her fingers against her palms and small sparks of flame dropped to the floor. She hissed as her foot suddenly burned, she looked down to see that there were tiny smoke trails leaving her shoe. She furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered what could have set fire to her shoe but she was taken off guard when Nathan started running, grabbing the back of her jumpsuit to make her run with him. "Out the back way!"

Rebecca twisted awkwardly to regain her balance but quickly kept up with the rest of the group as they ran down the hallway. They had just rounded the corner when Nathan, who was in the lead, suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. Rebecca stopped running and looked at what he had slipped on, almost gagging when it looked to either be red paint or blood and she desperately hoped it was the former. She knew deep down however that it wasn't, the metallic smell that accompanied it told her it was blood. And from the vast amount that was on the floor, and now on Nathan, it seemed unlikely that whoever's blood it was, was still alive.

"Is that blood?" Rebecca looked at Kelly who had asked the question to see that she had a matching expression of horror on her face. Nathan scrambled up and frantically started rubbing his hands on his jumpsuit.

"Jesus Christ! Fucking get it off me." Rebecca felt so sorry for him, it was bad enough just seeing the blood let alone having it covering you. She looked around and found a random small towel which she used to help mop up his hands. It seemed to calm them both down a tiny amount.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly. He was shaking slightly as he kept his eyes focused on her hands which were gently wiping the blood off him. He looked up at her and nodded stiffly, his jaw locked. They both watched as Curtis approached the locker that had all the blood seeping from it, gently falling to the floor in drops. Curtis took hold of the handle and opened it, when they saw what was inside they all jumped back.

Rebecca felt like she was going to be sick, the only thing that stopped her was the fact that she was holding onto Nathan. His presence kept her calmer than she should have been. The dead body of the missing fellow ASBO shithead had fallen forwards so that he was half hanging out of the locker. Blood dripped from the gaping wound on his head, and Rebecca had to hold her hand over her mouth to make sure she wasn't going to vomit as she saw what could only be brain matter splattered over the inside of the locker.

"I did wonder what had happened to him." Nathan spoke, voice shaking from his place next to her as they all had gathered closer to get a better look. It was morbid, they knew, but it was the first time any of them had seen a dead body up close.

"He's going to kill us," Alisha spoke in terrified realisation, her voice shaking as much as Nathans had.

Nathan turned to look at Curtis, a new gleam in his eye. "Turn back time, stop this from happening." He motioned towards the body frantically.

"I don't know how it works!" Curtis shouted, his arms also waving about. The regret on his face was obvious as he bit his lip and stared fearfully at the dead body of their colleague.

"Oh that's great!" Nathan spoke sarcastically. "That's really useful."

Rebecca sighed as she listened to the two of them talk. She tried to stop looking away from all the blood but it wasn't working, it appeared she wasn't the only one who couldn't look away as she heard Curtis tell Alisha to stop looking at it.

A strange gasp made her turn around to look at the two of them. "I've got to have sex with you right now." Her eyebrows shot so high on her forehead she thought she'd have to go looking for them as she heard what Curtis had just said.

"Does he have some sort of fetish?" She heard herself asking as the remaining four watched in horrified fascination as Curtis tried to seduce Alisha over a puddle of blood with a dead body in the same room. "You're so beautiful." He continued, not seeming fazed that Alisha was trying to get him off her. "Let's go! Let's do it right now."

"Get off me, you freak." She shouted, managing to push him away. He stumbled away, as soon as he lost skin contact with her, his eyes lost their weird rapist kind of spark and he looked completely confused.

"What?" He asked, looking around at them all. Alisha moved closer with her hand raised, an expression of anger and disgust on her pretty face but before she could, he caught her wrist and he appeared the seize up slightly, and the gleam came back in his eyes.

"You're so hot!" He gasped, holding her wrist with one hand and with the other he went to unzip his trousers. "I'm going to bone you! I'm going to shag you senseless." It was getting really creepy now and Rebecca wanted to help but she couldn't because her feet appeared to be stuck to the floor. Alisha had it sorted though, because she managed to get him off her again which was impressive because Curtis weighed probably twice of her.

"What did I do?" He gasped as soon as he was free from whatever trance he went into. Rebecca looked down the line to see who was going to tell Curtis he went all rapey.

"Uh, you said you was gonna shag her." Kelly deadpanned.

Nathan decided to continue. "And you were getting your chap out." He gestured to Curtis' crotch, who immediately looked down.

"Shut up." He hissed as he made sure he was all covered and zipped up. He looked really out of it, and it was Simon who picked up on this.

"It was when you were touching her." He pointed out, Alisha's head snapped to look at him, before she looked down at her hands, which were shaking like mad before she moved over to him and touching his neck.

Rebecca could actually see the veins on his neck appear closer to the skin as he twitched and moved to look down at Alisha. "I'm so hard for you. I want to rip your clothes off and piss on your tits!" He shouted passionately, before Alisha took her hand off him.

She looked around at the rest of them desperately asking. "What is happening to me?!"

Rebecca didn't know, that was the weirdest thing she'd ever seen in her life, and she'd seen some pretty weird shit.

"You sick bastard!" Nathan shouted at Simon, who looked terrified at what he'd done, even though by the looks of it he had no idea what he'd said. They all stared at Simon for a second before something happened that none of them could have anticipated.

The probation worker can crashing through the glass doors behind them, he had obviously been a rugby player or something before his probation worker days because there was only one way he managed to crash through that and that was through sheer force. As he landed on the floor that was now covered in glass the rest of them managed to scramble away from him. Rebecca got a good look at his face as he stared at them all in blood lust, his eyes were clouded over as though he was on something.

She started panicking as he seemed to pick out the weakest one, like a predator choosing its prey. And those crazy eyes were now focused on her.

Her hands lit up in flames, causing her to jump backwards in shock, but she was lucky they chose that moment to do it because the probation worker had got to his feet and he was coming straight for her. She wouldn't have been surprised if his mouth started to foam, he looked like a rabid dog hell bent on biting her. She braced herself for impact as she heard someone scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Flames literally shot from her hands and were crawling up the probation workers body, his face was alright and twisting in agony as he screamed. But still he didn't stop coming for her. This guy must have been on drugs. She scrambled backwards as he got way too close for her liking, his face was practically melting off the bone and she had no idea how this guy was still alive.

His hands were reaching towards her a roar of rage left his throat and she thought he was going to get her until someone pulled her back. They wrapped their arms around her waist and literally pulled her off her feet until she was far away from the probation worker, who had hit the ground with a loud crack. Kelly had hit him on the back of the head with a paint can.

There was smoke everywhere and it left a creepy feeling around the room, Rebecca wondered why the fire alarm wasn't going off but came to the conclusion that this place probably didn't even have one but that was just a random thought on her mind. Her main problem right now was the dead probation worker who was sprawled out on the floor. The quickly went out of the open doors, thankfully there wasn't much but there were remains of it around the room, leaving an eerie fog.

It was all very climactic.

"Is he dead?" Alisha spoke up her hand covering her mouth as she trembled.

Nathan spoke from behind me, his hands still wrapped around Rebecca's waist. "Well I'm no expert. But do you see the way the back of his head's caved in?" His voice was shaky and he actually sounded like he was about to cry.

Kelly ignored everyone and had walked a little closer to the body, and we all jumped in unison as he sprang to life and grabbed her ankle, screaming "Chav!" Kelly didn't appear to like this as she kicked his hand off and stomped on his head until it cracked.

"I am not a chav!" And this time the probation worker, Tony, was truly dead. He was in a truly gruesome state, his face had third degree burns and the back of his head was smashed to pieces. He was spread eagled on the floor, glass surrounding him as he lay there. It was a sad sight.

"What do we do?" She asked, still staring at the sight before her. It was a good thing Nathan was practically supporting her because she was sure she would have sunk to the floor in despair. "What are we gonna do!?" She could tell she was getting slightly hysterical but at this point she was sure no one could blame her.

"Calm down for a start!" Kelly shouted, but Rebecca could tell that she was just as concerned as her, she had practically killed someone, Rebecca may have helped with the whole flame thing but Kelly had dished out the killing blow.

Rebecca nodded slowly, taking deep breaths. "Sorry."

"You killed our probation worker." Alisha gasped, looking between the two other girls.

"This is very, very not good." Nathan muttered, hiding his face in Rebecca's shoulder.

"We should call the police." Curtis suggested. "It was self defence." He was trying his best to not look at the corpse and instead focused on the faces of his fellow offenders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's right." Alisha rambled. "We show them the dead body in the locker and they'll do some CSI shit and figure it all out."

Rebecca didn't have a better suggestion but apparently Kelly did. "They won't believe us!" She insisted, Rebecca hoped to God that wasn't true.

"We'll tell them the truth. We'll stick to our story." Curtis spoke, getting more scared and angry.

"And what's our story?" Kelly demanded. "She burnt half his face off, he can turn invisible and you can turn back time? It doesn't matter what we tell them they won't believe us, they'll say we killed them both! No one's gonna believe you not anymore!"

Rebecca hated to admit that what Kelly said sounded like the most probable scenario. No one was going to believe them because it sounded so ridiculous to even her ears and she had been the one throwing fire from her hands. She still couldn't believe it.

"If there's no body, there's no crime." Simon spoke quietly, Rebecca had actually forgotten he was there because he was so quiet, and of course she had more pressing issues to deal with like some psycho trying to kill her than worry about Simon's inability to make his presence known to the people around him. "We should bury them under the flyover."

"I don't like that idea." Rebecca muttered, taking a step away from Nathan's hands, he had seemingly forgotten they were even on her and stepped back from her as well. What she needed right now was some fresh air, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Yeah, how are we going to do that? Someone's gonna see us!" Alisha worried, hands in her hair as she tugged at the frizzy strands.

Nathan saw this as his opportunity to get them out of trouble, he had a gift for doing that and here it was at it's most useful. "No, no, no. We just give them the little-" He whistled. "We put them in those wheelchairs and if anyone see's us, we're just a bunch of young offenders taking a couple of specials out for a walk in the sunshine." His voice was breathless at the end of his speech as he got it all out in one.

This was the plan they decided on, first getting Tony onto one of the wheelchairs, then Gary who they had to pull out of the locker, he was really stuck in there. They had to take turns with who touched the body's because none of them had the stomach for it and after a few minutes they would start t gag and this would signal the next person's go.

Once they were as presentable as they were ever going to get, they wheeled the corpses out of the community centre and they soon arrived at the flyover. Finding a nice hiding spot that was very difficult to see because of the trees they started digging, Simon had paid enough attention to grab shovels for them all.

Rebecca tried her best to think about something else as she dug but she was finding it increasingly difficult. "Calm down." Kelly muttered to her, she still had raccoon eyes from where he makeup had run due to her crying earlier and she still looked frazzled but she managed to send a tense smile her way. Rebecca nodded and took a deep breath before attacking the ground with her shovel, determined to get this over and done with as quickly as possible.

"We don't tell anyone about this yeah?" Kelly asked intently staring them all down.

"I thought that was obvious." Rebecca muttered, tuning everyone else out knowing none of them would be stupid enough to admit to murder. She wiped some of the sweat that had formed on her forehead and lent on the handle of the shovel.

She tuned back into their conversation when Nathan accidentally hit her with his flailing hand. "Oi, watch it!" She pushed him away from her.

"Sorry love, but hold on. All of you has some kind of special power. Everyone can do something except me. He can do something." Rebecca dodged another hand as he gestured desperately towards Simon who flattened down his hair uncomfortably as the attention was drawn to him. "He can do something and I can't! That's ridiculous! Look at him! How does that make any sense!"

"Maybe you can do something." Simon offered "You just don't know what it is yet."

"Yeah!" Nathan beamed at the prospect and started coming up with ideas "Like, maybe I can't feel pain."

Kelly turned to him and slapped him over the head. "Did ya feel that?"

"Jesus! Stop hitting me!" He rubbed his head, his hair ruffling seemingly bigger from the stress. "What is it with girls and hitting me." He mumbled to himself.

"You have a quality." Rebecca shrugged, digging a little bit more. Nathan stopped digging and turned to her.

"What do you mean I have a quality?" He demanded, the current situation had obviously left his mind.

Rebecca regretted saying anything, now she had to talk to him for longer. "It's just, you annoy people."

He gaped at me. He pointed at himself. "I annoy people." He mouthed to himself. He seemed to seriously contemplated it for about two seconds before shaking his head. He picked up his shovel and started digging it again "That can't be it."


	7. AN

**AN: Sorry guys I'm going to discontinue this story. My plot bunnies have dried up and I'm not really getting a lot of feedback so I don't know if anyone likes this story anymore.**

**If anyone wants to continue this PM me.**


End file.
